The present invention is directed generally to an improved traction wheel and more particularly to such a wheel particularly adapted for supporting and moving a center pivot irrigation tower on and across soft wet ground.
In a center pivot irrigation system, water from a centrally located well is directed through a long boom which is pivoted around the well by drive wheels on the spaced apart towers which support the boom. The towers may be 15 or 20 feet high, with as much as 60 feet between towers and many sections may be added together so that the single pivot can irrigate a quarter section of land. The towers are generally equipped with large rubber tires much like on a conventional farm tractor. When the tires rotate on muddy ground resulting from the irrigation water, or natural causes, the tires tend to push the mud to the sides and ahead of the tire so that the action of the tires is constantly that of climbing out of a hole. In muddy conditions, the tires tend to create a greater build up ahead of the tires, which may become so severe that the tire cannot climb out of it on its own power. That essentially shuts down the system until a tractor can be brought out to tow the tower ahead.
Accordingly, a principal object of the present invention is to provide an improved traction wheel.
Another object is to provide a traction wheel particularly suited for advancing an irrigation boom tower across muddy ground.
Another object is to provide an improved traction wheel which tends to ride on top of muddy ground and minimize the buildup of mud ahead of the rotating wheel.
Another object is to provide an improved traction wheel which is generally self cleaning as it crosses muddy ground.
Another object is to provide a traction wheel having circumferentially spaced lugs designed to be easily pulled from the mud as the wheel rolls forwardly.
Another object is to provide a traction wheel having transversely extended and circumferentially spaced apart traction lugs designed to dissipate any vacuum formed between the lug and the muddy ground.
Another object is to provide a traction wheel which is adjustable to vary the axial position of the wheel rim relative to the hub for universal mounting on non-uniform equipment of different manufacturers.
Another object of the invention is to provide a traction wheel which simple and rugged in construction, economical to manufacture and efficient in operation.